


Particular Insecurity

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer gets insecure about his looks when he meets the reader, Penelope's friend, who's got a body people would kill for. But he underestimates himself and how the reader feels about him.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“You ready to meet my team, Y/N?” Penelope said, spinning around from the mirror where she was applying her foundation. You were sitting in your best friend’s apartment, getting ready to meet her family for the first time. You’d met Penelope at a crucial time in her life and had convinced her to keep going - to keep doing what she loved. As a professor at the local University, you never had the chance to meet her team, who she loved basically more than air, and for once, you all had the same night off.

Penelope had texted you on short notice, asking if you wanted to meet them. They were going out for dancing and drinks at the bar/club near her apartment and they wanted to meet you too. Immediately, you agreed and headed over to Pen’s apartment to get ready.

After numerous dress changes, you’d finally settled on one - or rather, Penelope had insisted that this one was it. “Oh. My. God,” she said, punctuating her statement with her hands, “You absolutely have to wear that one.” You stood in front of the mirror, looking at the red velvet asymmetrical dress. The spaghetti straps on top dipped into a soft vee neckline, which skimmed lightly over your breasts - not too showy, but enough. There was a seam at the waist and the asymmetrical lines of the skirt dipped to different lengths that met in the front. “You look so fucking gorgeous,” she said, hugging you from behind, “now put on some matching shoes, fix your makeup and help me pick out an outfit.”

Once you’d slipped on your strappy red heels and fixed what light makeup you wanted to wear for the night, you made your way to Penelope’s closet, immediately picking out an outfit you’d never seen her wear. “This one,” you said, shoving the dress her way.

“I bought this on an impulse,” she said, looking at the open-back, super sparkly deep purple number you held in front of her, “are you sure I can even pull this off?”

“If there is anyone in the world that I know that can pull off something so loud and amazing, it’s you,” you said. “No excuses, go.”

When she finished getting dressed and you had finished her makeup, you made your way down the block to the club. As soon as you walked in, Penelope introduced you to her friends. 

“This is Aaron Hotchner,” she said, as you extended your hand to meet his. “And this is my hunk of chocolate thunder, Derek Morgan. This is Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and last but certainly not least...”

She had told you about her friends so many times, you probably could’ve identified them yourself. “That means you must be Spencer Reid,” you said, extending your hand to the lanky, slightly shy man Penelope always called Boy Genius. “Penelope’s told me a lot about you all,” you said, as you shook Spencer’s hand a little longer than you probably should have.

He was cute. Really cute. And Penelope had said that as far as she knew he was single - you could work with that. “How about you and I go grab the first round of drinks?” you asked Spencer.

“Umm..s-sure,” he stammered, barely making eye contact as you made your way to the bar. “Penelope’s told me a lot about you especially,” you said, after you’d placed everyone’s order.

“R-Really?” he said, very surprised.

You put your hand on his arm, which seemed to take him off guard, but you wanted to send a clear signal. “Absolutely, she talks about you all the time. All good things I promise.” As you and Spencer grabbed everyone’s drinks, you were approached by a typical douchebag. You told Spencer to grab what drinks he could and you’d be there momentarily.

Spencer walked away and then the d-bag had the nerve to make fun of him. “What’s a beautiful sexy lady with the body of an hourglass doing with a loser like him?” he said, already half drunk. It wasn’t even 10 PM. Jesus. 

“He’s my friend,” you said out of instinct. “He’s crazy intelligent, extremely nice and I happen to think he’s gorgeous. I’m not interested.” You left the asshole with his mouth wide open and returned to the group. Hopefully, you’d be able to see if Spencer was interested.

\--------------------

“Hey, Boy Genius, what’s wrong?” Penelope asked her friend, who’d looked dejected and insecure all night long. 

“It’s nothing,” he said, nursing his second drink. He really wasn’t in the mood. 

“It is something,” she said, turning directly toward him. “Tell me.”

“It’s just...” he said, looking over in Y/N’s direction, “your friend, Y/N, has been getting hit on by guys that look like Morgan all night long.”

“Yea, so?” she said, looking back toward where Y/N was fending off the umpteenth guy of the night. She always got asked out when they went out together, but that’s not how Y/N preferred to get her dates. She liked being set up by people she knew.

“I just keep thinking about how someone like her would never go out with someone like me...not when she has guys that look like that hitting on her constantly,” he mumbled.

“You like Y/N?” Penelope asked hopefully. She’d insisted since she started at the BAU that Spencer would be a great match for her.

He shrugged, taking another long sip of his drink. “I mean, how could you not. She’s really nice. From what I’ve heard of her so far, she’s very intelligent. She teaches at George Washington University right?”

“Yea, in the graduate program. She specializes in forensic molecular biology,” Penelope responded. Y/N was a geek through and through.

“Damn,” he sighed, finishing his drink at a more rapid pace. “And on top of that she’s stunningly beautiful. She’ll end up with someone that looks like he belongs with her. Not someone like me.”

Penelope hugged her friend as tight as she could. She was normally a huggy person, but the liquor coursing through her system made her even more affectionate. “You really underestimate yourself, Boy Wonder. Y/N may have the body of a goddess, but she isn’t the kind of person you think she is. I bet you if you asked her out, she’d say yes. I’ve known her forever. She’d love you.”

“I don’t know about that,” he said, heading to the bar to get another drink.

\--------------------

You had been fending off entitled assholes who assumed you’d fall at their feet for nearly an hour and a half. All you wanted to do was get back to Penelope’s friends and see if Spencer was available.

“I don’t know if I can say it any other way,” you said to the guy who didn’t want to take no for an answer. “I’m not interested.”

“Why not, baby?” he slurred, as he tried to inch himself closer to you.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Spencer and grabbed his hand, bringing him to your side. “Because I’m here with my boyfriend,” you said, squeezing Spencer’s hand tightly, hoping he’d go along with it.

That finally got the asshole to move on, so you turned to Spencer to thank him. “Oh my god, thank you. I couldn’t get him to leave me alone.”  
“You’re not into him?” Spencer asked surprised.

You huffed. “Hell no. Absolutely not my type.”

“What is your type?” he asked sadly, assuming he wouldn’t fit the mold.

You ordered another drink from the bar, continuing your conversation with Spencer as you waited. “I like nice guys. Guys who are sweet. Guys who are intelligent. Guys who might be wearing a dark purple sweater vest right now...”

At that, he looked down at his clothing. He was wearing a dark purple sweater vest. “Me? Why me? I don’t look like a greek god. Isn’t that what your used to?”  
“One in a million men are the ‘greek god’ with a heart of gold, Spencer,” you said, softening your gaze. He didn’t think highly of himself, at least in the looks department. You had no idea why. You wanted to jump his fucking bones right now. “Most of the guys I meet that look like that think they own me and I’m not one to be owned. I’m into men that respect me. Penelope said she thinks your single and although I’m normally not very forward, I’d like you to know that I am truly interested...if you’d like to go out sometime.”

The puzzled look on his face made you laugh. “Spencer, I think you’re gorgeous. And I know from Penelope that you’re a genius and you’d do anything for anybody. That’s all I need. So...would you be interested?”

He took a long sip from his drink before formulating his answer. “I obviously made assumptions about you I shouldn’t have. I would be more than interested, Y/N.”


End file.
